Memories
by xKensee
Summary: What if Bella had lost all memory during the James incident? And the venom was still spreading through her, burning like fire, though she had no idea was was going on?
1. Who, What, Where?

**I own nothing Twilight related except for copies of the books. This counts for the whole story.  


* * *

**

Chapter 1: Who, What, Where?

My eyelids fluttered open, and there were 3 people watching over me. One was a blond male about 30 years old, another male with bronze hair about 18, and a very small girl with short black hair who looked about 16. They were all very, very beautiful.

"Bella!" The bronze haired one said. "Oh, Bella!"

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"She's not going to remember any of us," the girl said "Carlisle, _please_ say you can fix this!"

Then I heard a snapping noise, and turned my head to see two more boys, both around 18, dismembering another male.

"Where am I? What is going on?" I asked, completely confused. The bronze haired one started to sob, but there were no tears.

Then I felt a burning sensation in my hand.

"Why is my hand on fire?!" I screamed.

"He bit her." The blond one said, shocked.

_Who bit me? Will someone please fill me in?_ I wanted to say, but the fire was burning me, so I screamed instead. They seemed to be saying more things, but I couldn't hear over my screams. Then the bronze haired one leaned over me, and started kissing my hand or something. Why was he kissing me? I didn't even know him. I didn't even know _me_. But his kisses hurt, so I tried to get him off of me.

"Get off! Stop! It hurts!" I screamed. He got up to look at me and I tried to run away, but my legs wouldn't work. Nothing in my body worked. And all of it hurt. I screamed some more. But at least that boy wasn't kissing my hand anymore. Although it still burned.

"Carlisle, it's not working!" The bronze haired one shouted. At this point I began to realize the blond male was Carlisle.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but, it's too late." Carlisle said. _So that means the other boy is Edward, _I thought.

"What is too late?!" I screamed. This was so frustrating. I had so many questions going unanswered.

"Bella..." Edward said, leaning over me.

"Who is Bella? Don't you dare kiss my hand again!" I warned him. He cried tearless sobs again. Was he always this sad?

"Come on, let's get to the hospital," Carlisle said. "I don't have any equipment here."

The small girl picked me up, which seemed surprisingly easy for her, despite her size. She brought me to a black, shiny car, and slid me in carefully to lay on the black seats. Then she slid into the drivers seat, with Edward in the passengers seat, and Carlisle sat on the floor next to me. He tried to talk to me throughout my screams. Though my voice was in hysteria as the fire feeling spread.

"Bella..."

"Who is this Bella you people keep talking about?" I questioned.

"You. Your name is Bella."

"Oh. That makes sense."

Carlisle chuckled lightly. Then he became serious again. "Bella do you remember me, my name is Carlisle, or Edward, or Alice?" he gestured to each person as he said each name.

"I had figured out you and Edward's names, and now I know that is Alice. But I don't know anything else. Except Edward kissed my hand and it hurt really bad."

"He wasn't kissing you, he was trying to suck the venom out of your cut." Carlisle explained

"Oh right, you said someone bit me. Who was he?"

"James. Do you remember James?"

"No..."

Carlisle sighed. "Do you remember Charlie? Your father?"

"No."

"Renee'?"

"No."

"Phil?"

"No."

"Mike?"

"No."

"Angela?"

"No."

Carlisle sighed again. "Do you remember where you live?"

"Not at all. I didn't even know who I was, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, but apparently you can't." Then he turned to Edward and Alice "She has severe amnesia. I'm not sure when -or if- her memory will return. James probably hit her head against a wall or something."

I was shocked, and still confused. "James hurt me like this?"

"Yes."

Then Alice turned around in her seat. "Carlisle, how can we take her to the hospital? She has vampire venom in her. Don't you think that might be a little suspicious?"

"I will just need to run in and grab supplies to take care of her, then we can get a rental house. I think her screaming would alert everyone in the hotel. Once the pain eases, we can drive back to our house. Hopefully no humans will be near."

Carlisle turned back to me. I could feel the extreme shock on my face. He looked at my face curiously.

"Bella?"

"Did she say... _vampire venom?_"

* * *

Oh, I love that ending. So much.  
Please review!


	2. Impossibilites

**Chapter 2: Impossibilities**

I must have been dreaming. Vampire venom? That wasn't possible.

Or... was it?

This was just as possible as me being Bella. Back in the strange building, I didn't know anything. Didn't vampires fall into the category of anything? This could be normal. Still, it seemed... odd.

"Bella, I have to tell you, you are becoming a vampire right now. That's what the burning sensation is. It's the venom spreading." Carlisle tried to reason with me.

"Vampires exist?" I questioned.

He sighed. "Yes. You really don't remember, do you?"

I shook my head no. I felt another burn under my skin.

Alice looked at me. "Bella, please, could you _try_ not to scream?"

I hadn't realized I was screaming again, I pressed my lips together.

"Thank you."

We were at the hospital now, and Carlisle quickly got out of the car and went inside the back door. I strained to listen to what Alice and Edward were saying.

"Alice, do you see this getting any better?"

"Not yet. Carlisle hasn't decided what to do, apparently."

I heard a heavy sigh from Edward's seat. "Why are you so gloomy?" I asked. "I'm the one who's practically burning."

He turned to look at me. "Bella, please, _please_ remember me!" he begged. I didn't say anything, what was there to say? Edward faced forward again and put his head in his hands. Alice rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

Carlisle was back now, a large box in his hands. He slid in next to me and Alice started driving again. While she drove he started to take care of the broken leg, arm, and ribs he said I had. I also had a huge cut in my head, and he wrapped that in gauze.

Soon after we arrived at a small, dark green house. Carlisle picked me up and carried me inside.

Inside the house was a kitchen/living room with a fridge, stove, sink, and table. There was also a TV, coffee table, couch, and a large plastic plant in the corner. There was only 1 window, above the sink, and a ceiling light above. To the right was a small hallway, and through the open doors I saw 1 bathroom and 1 bedroom. Carlisle carried me into the bedroom and laid me down on the bed. In this room was just the bed, a lamp and table, a small TV, and a window. Carlisle walked to the window and slid the curtain over it. Edward walked in after him with the medical supplies.

Edward caught sight of my, laying helpless on the bed, and his face twisted in pain. Carlisle noticed this too.

"Edward, I'm going to do everything I can to help her. We are not giving up." he said confidently. Edward simply nodded and walked out.

Carlisle started setting up things next to me on the bed. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but the pain started to ease after he told me he had gave me some morphine. I screamed much less after that. I started to lose track of what was going on, as well. I think I may have been falling in and out of sleep. Whenever I focused, I could see Carlisle setting up supplies or making sure I was comfortable.

Once, when I opened my eyes, Edward was watching over me. He had the same pained look on his face. I saw him for just a second, then drifted off again.

After awhile I found my naps were getting shorter. Then, one time, I couldn't fall asleep. I kept my eyes closed for 2 minutes straight, but I was still conscious. Some part of my brain alerted me that the fire was gone. In fact, I couldn't feel any type of pain.

I tried to stand up, and to my great astonishment, my legs, arms, everything was working. I slid off the bed and walked to the front room, where Edward, Alice, and Carlisle were watching TV. The sound was very low, but I could hear it easily.

When I took another step the floor creaked, and three pairs of eyes looked up at me in shock, happiness and relief.

Instantly they were all surrounding me.

"Bella!" They all cried at once.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked. "Is there any pain?"

"No. I feel fine." I answered truthfully.

Alice was beaming. "Bella, you are gorgeous!" she exclaimed right before giggling and poking Edward in his shoulder.

Puzzled, I walked to the bathroom and switched on the light. The sight of my face was as beautiful as Alice, Edward, and Carlisle combined. I gasped.

As if this wasn't surprising enough, suddenly there was a blue doom around me. I had formed in the way of the mirror, which instantly shattered.

Edward was the first to come see what had happened. His face was absolute shock. Carlisle and Alice were next. Carlisle seemed surprised, but still more calm than Alice and Edward as he took in the blue doom in front of him. When he spoke, his voice seemed like a mix of appalled and unbelieving.

"Bella can make... forcefeilds?"

* * *

**The forcefeild thing will be explained next chapter!**


	3. Authors Note

**Sorry, I know I hate when a whole chapter is just an authors note. But I had things to say! I will try to add chapters soon to make up for it. They will probably be short, though.**

**First off: Breaking Dawn is here! -squeals like fan girl- I finished it within 24 hours. Haha. Did not sleep at all after I got it until I was finished reading it. Obsessed? I know. Any way if you haven't finished reading it skip over the rest of this paragraph cause it has exactly 1 spoiler, so stop reading now unless you read all off BD. Seriously. Now. Go to the next chapter and save yourself!... (no more warnings) ... Ok so I just wanted to rub it in that my guess for Bella's power was correct, sort of. I used the word forcefeild and she used the word shield, it's pretty much the same, right? I thought that was really cool.**

**Second: I have come to hate my pen-name and will very soon change it to xKensee. Just thought I should warn everyone first before they think some stranger took over my stories.**


	4. Edward's Secret

**Chapter 3: Details/Edward's Secret**

The three beautiful faces continued staring at me in shock. Then Carlisle began to calm down and Edward and Alice followed. It looked like Carlisle was trying to concentrate on something.

"Ah, yes, that must be it." Edward said, looking at Carlisle. Alice and I stared at them in confusion. "Carlisle, you should explain. It was your idea." Edward offered.

"Very well." Carlisle said. "I believe that when Bella was human, her mind was protecting itself in a way, and now she has gained the ability to protect herself and possibly others. This is quite interesting." Then he looked at me. "Bella, could you lower the field?" he asked. I noticed now that the blue dome still surrounded me.

"I'm not sure how..." I admitted.

"Try to focus all your thoughts on it going away."

I did as he had suggested. The dome shrank away, dissolving into my palms. That would take some getting used to.

"So how did Edward know what you were thinking?" I asked Carlisle.

"Oh, I have forgotten to explain our abilities. Edward can read minds and Alice sees the future."

I nodded. "Interesting."

Edward and Alice started laughing. "And you make protective domes!" Alice chirped. I started laughing, too. Alice seemed like a person I could be friends with.

"Speaking of which, how did I do that?" I asked.

"That's something you'll have to figure out yourself." Edward said. "Why don't you try it?"

I focused on visualizing Edward inside a bubble.

A blue substance shot out of the palms of my hands, and it flew towards Edward. The blue substance then curved around him and formed a dome exactly like the one I had made in the mirror. Edward began punching the sides of the forcefeild. From my side, Alice started laughing hysterically. Carlisle and I began laughing, too. Edward looked like an over-sized hamster intent on braking a plastic container.

"Bella!" Edward shouted. I struggled to stop laughing and released him. "Those things are indestructable," he commented. "I punched it as hard as I could."

"We'll have Emmett try when we get home." Carlisle suggested.

"Whose Emmett?" I asked.

"He is another member of our family." Alice said. "There is also Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper at home."

"Any more 'ability's'?" I questioned.

"Well, Jasper controls emotions." Alice said. I nodded. This family seemed strange, but apparently I was a member of it.

"So what time will I get to meet our family?" I asked.

"Well, I don't see why we can't leave now. Bella seems to be in control of herself very well." Carlisle said. Then he turned towards me. "Do you feel thirsty at all?" he asked. I shook my head. "Hmm..." Carlisle said, pondering something.

"Is that possible?" Edward questioned him. I assumed he had read Carlisle's thoughts.

"Well, I certainly haven't heard of it before, but I suppose it is possible." Carlisle said.

Alice was impatient. "What are you talking about?!" she practically shouted.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Well, a human just walked right by our room, and seeing since Bella did not even feel a desire to feed, it would seem she either will not drink blood or is in complete control of her thirst."

Alice seemed intrigued by that. "Should we experiment?" she asked. Her tone was slightly menacing.

"Not with people." Carlisle said.

"Of course not. We'll go hunting in the woods." Alice turned to me. "Let's see how fast you can run." she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside with Edward and Carlisle following. Once we reached the woods and were out of sight, we starting running.

I couldn't beleive how fast I went. Amazingly, though, Edward was faster. He waved back at me as he passed. I stuck my tongue out at him and Alice laughed.

After a few more minutes of running we stopped. I sensed a small deer nearby.

"Thirsty?" Carlisle asked.

"No, and yes." I said. They all looked confused, so I continued. "I can tell I want the deer, but I don't feel a desire for it. I could go either way with a smile on my face."

Carlisle nodded. "So you have complete control. How very interesting. Why don't you try hunting?"

I did as he said, and ran after the deer. I caught up with it quickly and bit it's neck. Then I returned to Carlisle, Edward and Alice.

"You are an excellent hunter." Alice commented.

"Um, thank you?"

She giggled. "Well since we are here we might as well all hunt before going back home."

Edward and Carlisle agreed and we all began hunting. When they finished we ran back to the forest line and walked back to the tiny house.

It seemed we were going home -wherever that may be- so I walked to my room to see if I had anything to pack. To my surprise I had a full closet. I sensed someone behind me.

I turned around to see Alice beaming. "Happy transformation day!" she shouted. I laughed and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Alice."

"No problem. I'll buy you clothes anytime. No matter how many fake holiday's I have to make up." Alice laughed again and left to finish gathering her things. I turned to my closet and tried to find a suitcase. Alice had bought me a small blue one. I folded all my clothes and packed them. Then I returned to the front room where everyone else was finished packing as well.

"Everyone ready? Let's go." Carlisle said. He walked out to the shiny black car and got in the drivers seat. Edward and Alice sat on either side of me.

When I started to get bored, I made tiny forcefields in mid air. Edward chuckled along with Alice. "Good thing we have tinted windows." he commented. I remembered how Carlisle had explained however many days ago that vampires were a secret.

Soon we arrived at a large house that I guessed was home. Carlisle parked the car and walked inside quickly. This confused me.

"He went to warn the others," Edward explained. "So they don't mistake you for an enemy or some other nonsense."

I nodded and began walking towards the house. Before I could get to it, Carlisle and who I assumed were Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme were in front of me.

One of them shouted "Bella!" and gave me a hug.

"Oh, hi, um..." I said awkwardly.

"Esme." Alice whispered in my ear.

"Hello Esme." I said.

Esme stepped back from me. "Carlisle wasn't lying," she said thoughtfully.

A blond girl, I assumed Rosalie, stepped forward and hugged me. Everyone looked at her in shock, for some reason. "Bella, you probably don't remember me, I am Rosalie. Welcome back." she said in my ear. When she stepped back Edward looked at her in confusion and Rosalie looked like she was trying to tell him something. Then I remembered what Edward's ability was.

Carlisle introduced me to the last 2 boys, gesturing to each as he named them. "Bella, this is Emmett and Jasper." I nodded and gave them each hugs. Everyone seemed really nice.

Alice grabbed my suitcase and helped me inside. The house was very large, with a window covering a whole side of the house. Outside I could see the forest and a small stream.

Alice showed me up a winding staircase to room with a couch, carpet, desk, empty bookcase and empty walk-in closet. She put my things on the couch. "This is your room, enjoy!" she said before skipping out the door to let me unpack. I put all the clothes she had bought me inside the closet and then laid down on the couch.

After a few minutes I remembered I didn't have to sleep anymore. I laughed at myself and walked towards the stairs. Before I reached the steps I could hear the rest of my family talking.

"Edward, you shouldn't try to convince her of that. Let her find out. She may even recover her memory one day." Carlisle was saying. I paused at the top of the steps to listen.

"Carlisle, she may not remember me, but _I_ remember _her_. I'm not sure how long I can keep pretending that I do not love her."

I put a hand over my mouth in shock from Edward's words.

"You must try your hardest, Edward. If you tell her something like that, it might scare her away."

"I understand."

The conversation seemed to be over, then. I took a few steps back and composed my expression before entering the front room. Looking at Edward, I now saw the lift his smile had when he saw me, which quickly faded when he remembered that I didn't remember. No wonder he was so sullen.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett exclaimed when he saw me. "Carlisle mentioned something about you," he hinted.

Jasper sighed. "Emmett wants to brake a forcefield." he said. I laughed.

"Okay, Emmett, stand up then." I said. Emmett rose with a grin on his face and stood a few feet away from me.

As I did with Edward earlier, I pictured Emmett inside a blue dome. The blue substance escaped from my palms again, and Emmett was in a bubble.

"Awesome!" he shouted. Everyone around me -Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Edward- started laughing.

Emmett began punching the sides of the dome with little progress. The dome didn't even shake. I released him, the blue substance dissolving into my palms again.

"Indestuctable," he muttered in defeat.

* * *

**I think this chapter had deleted itself, or I had forgotton to post it before? Well, it's here now.**


	5. Change of Heart

**Chapter 4: Change of Heart**

Later that night, looking over everything I had recently learned, I noticed something strange.

I knew about Edward, how he felt towards me (and how I had supposedly once felt about him). And I had definitely been thinking about that, a lot. Shouldn't he have heard it in my thoughts by now? Or had he heard it, and just not mentioned it to me?

I thought back through the afternoon, trying to remember seeing any sudden happiness in his expression or unexplained joy. Nothing came to mind.

But Edward was a mind reader, right? This didn't make any sense.

I heard a soft tap on my door. "Come in." I said, hoping that maybe Edward would come in and make sense of all this. Instead I saw Alice in my doorway. She glided in, closing the door behind her and taking a seat next to me on my couch.

"You know." she said accusingly.

"Know what?" I tried to look innocent.

"Bella, you know. About Edward. About Edward and you."

I sighed. "How do you know that I know?" I wondered if that sentence made sense...

"I saw you. Well, I didn't physically see you listening on top of the stairs, but rather I saw a vision of it."

"Then why didn't you stop me from listening, or Edward from saying it?"

"I wanted you to know. I'd rather you know your past than end up like me, finding out the details near 100 years later. And I knew you wouldn't simply run away from it. That didn't seem like something you would consider. You've always been so curious, you want to know more."

"Your right, I do want to know." I said, laughing after giving her a hug. "And one thing I just got really curious about, is your past. Did you lose your memory, too?"

"No, I did not get amnesia. When I was human, my parents thought I was crazy for my visions. I was put in an asylum. It was very dark inside, So that's why I can't remember. I was always in the dark. But I didn't know any of this until James made that video."

"A video?"

She sighed. "I thought since it was during the attack you might have remembered. James had made a video of his attack on you, trying to drive Edward insane with rage, I suppose."

"Is that something I could watch?"

Her eyes widened in fear. "Um, I really don't think Edward would approve, it's pretty foul..."

"Alice, I want to know what caused this. I want to know. I _have_ to know. _Please_." I realized I was begging. "I won't tell him. I won't tell anyone unless you approve first."

She sighed again, this time in defeat. I heard her mumble "Edward is going to throw a fit..." under her breath as she stood up at human pace. "Carlisle is keeping it in his office to see if there will be any major damage later in your existence." I noticed how she said _existence_ instead of _life_.

I followed her down the hall into Carlisle's office. Alice went to a file cabinet and pulled out a shiny DVD. She popped it into a rather large TV across the room.

_A brown eyed girl with long brown hair was looking down, frightened. I heard a males voice._

_"I borrowed this from your house. I hope you don't mind. Okay, action. It'll break Edward's little heart..."_

_The girl was instantly angry. "Edward has nothing to do with this!" she shouted._

_"Lies. Oh, but his rage will make a more interesting sport in his feeble attempt to protect you." He said, amused. "Now, let's continue."_

_Then the girl sprayed the man with what I assumed was pepper spray. She ran, but he was faster. He caught up with her easily, still amused. The girl was thrown against a wall._

_"Beautiful. Very visually dynamic." he joked. Then he bent down, smelling her blood. "It's too bad Edward didn't have the strength to turn you. Instead he kept you this fragile little human. It's cruel, really. His little female friend, her creator took the other choice. When he found out I was after her, he stole her from the asylum she was locked in. He saved her by changing her. I destroyed him in rage."_

_"Alice," the girl stammered._

_He nodded. "My only victim who got away."_

_Aruptly he slammed his foot down on her leg. The girl began screaming painfully. "Tell Edward how much it hurts!" he screamed back. "Tell him to avenge you. Tell him."_

_"Please don't!" The girl yelled painfully._

_"Tell him! Just tell him!" The man was screaming at her._

_Then the camera must have been knocked out of his hands. It tumbled along the floor, coming still to face Edward, who had knocked the other man over. He was looking at the girl with an exspression that could only be described as love and pain._

_The man jumped back up and pinned Edward against a mirror, his hand around Edward's throat. "You're alone. Because you're faster than the others," he said before bringing Edward's head back and slamming him against the mirror -now cracked- again. "But not stronger."_

_"I'm strong enough to kill you." Edward said, turning and kicking the man into a mirror._

_A shard of glass could be seen then, speeding through the air before coming into the camera._

The screen turned blue then.

"That... was... me?" I asked Alice, breathless.

She nodded. "Now you know."

She put the DVD back in the cabinet and walked out of the room before I could ask her if I was going to go into shock. The way Edward had looked at me in the video, it screamed true love. But it seemed utterly impossible. I didn't think of Edward as anything more than a member of my new family. I'd barely spoken to him yet. But apparently it had once been more than that. I found myself feeling sorry for him, having loved someone so much, and then that person having there memory wiped. I remembered back to the day of the accident, Edward leaning over me, sobbing tearless sobs and crying my name. I felt remorse for when I'd yelled at him for trying to save me from the venom. I was terrible.

I heard a knock at the door, Jasper was there looking confused. "Bella, why are you feeling so horribly worthless?"

I had to laugh, vampires always knew what was going on. Luckily Jasper could only know I felt worthless, not why. I quickly made something up.

"This house is so extravagant. I'm feeling unworthy." I said, pouting.

Jasper laughed and made me feel happier. "Nonsense, what's ours is yours!" he said, walking away. I laughed to myself, trying not to feel anything negative again while Jasper was around.

I got up and began walking downstairs when I heard Edward's voice. I turned and went back upstairs to find Alice. I'd never asked her about why Edward never seemed to hear my thoughts.

Alice was laying on the bed with headphones on, staring blankly out the window. Before I could knock or tap her shoulder or somehow warn her I was here, she started getting up.

"Hi Bella." She said without needing to look over at me. Alice knew I was coming. Right. That would take some getting used to.

She put the headphones on her bed and came to stand in front of me.

"You already know what I'm going to ask." I said teasingly. Alice beamed.

"Everyone but you." She said, answering my foreseen question.

"I'm confused."

"Your mind is different than most, it's protected, closed. Edward can't read it."

"Sort of like how my forcefields protects and closes off people. I get it." I tried to look like I got it. I did, a little bit.

"Alice!" I heard Emmett roar from downstairs.

"Jeez, Emmett, there really is no need to yell. Inside voice." Alice said calmly. I heard Edward laughing.

Emmett sounded a tad annoyed, but he quieted down. "Could you please tell us when the bears are coming out of hibernation on the mountains?"

Alice's eyes shifted to a dreamlike state. She stood frozen for 5 and a 1/2 seconds. "2 more days!" She answered to Emmett.

"Thank you. Would you like to come with us?" He offered.

"Sure. I haven't hunted in a while."

"Bella?"

I hesitated. Would Edward be there? Before Jasper could feel my unease I answered, "Sure thing Emmett!" and ran downstairs to try to distract myself. Then I realized Edward was down here. I knew running back would not be very subtle, so I looked around the room, at Emmett, at the TV... I decided the TV would be the safest thing to look at, since I'd already seen this room and Rosalie -Emmett's sometimes wife- would probably not like it very much if I was looking at Emmett. Edward probably wouldn't be pleased either, since we used to be-

I forced my attention back to the TV, thinking about the relationship's I'd been told about in this house. Carlisle had saved Esme, and they fell in love. Rosalie had been meant for Edward by Carlisle, but they didn't take a liking to each other. Instead Rosalie had saved Emmett from a bear and loved him... Alice had a vision of herself with Jasper and the Cullen's and brought him here. Edward had been with me-

I tried to force myself to stop thinking at all. My mind was stubborn against it. Why I couldn't just stop thinking? It would be wonderful. But I couldn't, and my thoughts were drifting towards Edward again. Feeling his pain, wanting to make it better, to comfort him and be with him...

I watched as Edward stood up to go upstairs. As he walked by me -inches away- I felt a strange, almost electric shock between us. He paused briefly, and then continued walking. When he was gone, his scent was left. His scent was unbelievable. So amazing. I found myself walking towards the couch to sit where he had been, breathing it in.

_What are you doing?! _I was shouting in my head. _You're drooling over this boy. And you're falling in love with him, aren't you? Unbelievable._

But I wasn't listening to myself. I was just smelling Edward's astonishing smell. It was lovely.

* * *

**James' Video: I watched the scene from comic con with subtitles and then added the Alice info.**


	6. Alice's Vision

**Chapter 5: Alice's Vision**

"Bella?" Emmett questioned.

Crap. Perhaps the way I'd been smelling Edward's scent was not as subtle as I'd thought.

"Yes, Emmett?" I answered, trying to look innocent.

"Any particular reason for your heavy breathing? And what's with the look on your face?"

"Oh sure, Emmett, make fun of my face!" I shot back, trying to distract him. I sprung to my feet and ran upstairs to my room. Behind me I heard Emmett mumbling incoherently.

Upstairs I didn't have much to do, so I decided to practice on my forcefeilds. I kicked off my shoe -Alice had gotten me about 50 pairs of shoes for my "transformation day"- and placed it on a shelf in the bookcase. They I backed up about 3 feet from it. After I focused all my thoughts on that shiny, gray shoe inside one of my bubbles.

Blue substance shot from my hands again, flying through the short space between me and my shoe and then curving into a dome around the shoe.

Now, I concentrated on moving that bubble up. _Up,_ I thought. Apparently words in thought wouldn't work. I visualized it moving up instead. Ever so slightly I saw the bubble rise.

"Excellent." I heard from behind me.

Surprised, I quickly spun around to see Edward in my doorway. He was wearing blue jeans and a light blue buttoned shirt.

"Oh, hello Edward." If I could blush, I would be.

He chuckled and walked in slowly. Slower than human speed. I wondered if he'd picked up that habit from before I'd changed...

Argh. Why did I always have to think of our supposed past romance? I wasn't trying to love him.

Maybe somethings were just inescapable.

But this didn't have to be! _I do not love him_. I told myself. _I do not love him. I. Do. Not. Love. Him!_

"Your progressing in your talent quite rapidly," he noted. "Usually it takes much longer for a vampire so have such control over it." His voice was velvety smooth...

_I do not love him!_

"Bella?" he asked. Apparently I hadn't said enough as necessary.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

Confused, trying to understand why I feel like I love you. "Fine."

"Oh, alright then." His faced looked confused, and slightly hurt. He crossed the room to my giant closet -slowly, again- and opened the door. Inside was just about every article of clothing in every color from every country. "Alice," he said, laughing.

"Alice." I agreed.

He closed the doors then, walking around the room, his eyes sifting for object to object. I watched him curiously as he arubtly came to a stop not 2 feet away from me.

"Bella..."

I only stared, still as a statue, as he continued.

"Bella, I, I want to tell you but... Carlisle warned me," he paused for a short moment. "I want to tell you, but I don't want to lose you. I want things to go back to before, I want you to know, but I can't bear the chance of you leaving..."

"Edward, I already-"

I was cut off by the sound of Alice's frightened gasp and Edward's face of shock and fear.

A split second later Alice and Jasper were both in they room with us. I heard Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle behind them. The fear and confusion in the room was heavily condensed.

"How many?" Edward asked Alice.

"Eight."

"Alice? Edward?" Carlisle was as confused as I was.

"They. Are. Coming." Alice said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Suspense!!

A bit short today but I hadn't updated in forever so I just felt like I owed you guys something!


	7. Plans

**(A/N) What builds up suspense? Those "Last time on (insert TV show name here):" things!  
**_**Last time on Memories:  
**__**Edward: I want to tell you but I don't want you to leave"...  
**__**Bella: "Edward I already-"  
**__**Alice: -Gasps-  
**__**All Cullens: -Gather-...  
**__**Alice: They. Are. Coming.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Plans**

"Do they really expect that we wouldn't follow through?!" Alice was ranting. Everyone was frightened except me and her, I had no idea what was going on and she was furious.

"Who is coming?" I questioned.

"Bella we have to get out of here." Edward said, ignoring my question.

"That won't work!" Alice protested. "They have Demetri with them!"

"Who are they?!" I asked again more loudly.

"Aro," Alice answered me. "and Marcus, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Renata, and Chelsea. About half of the Volturi, put simply." Alice's tone was snappy today.

"Why so many?" Carlisle questioned.

"They don't think we've changed her," Edward answered "and they expect us to fight for her."

"But she has changed!" Esme protested. "So why are we all frightened? They will come, see, and leave."

"Don't be so optimistic," Edward whispered. "Aro wants her. Me, as well."

"Why now?" Emmett asked.

They were all silent then. Probably waiting for me to leave so they could explain to Emmett that the reason was probably because I didn't remember my family or Edward. Aro -whoever he was- probably thought I wouldn't care about this life enough to stick with it, and would want me to join him.

"Bella has lost her memory," Rosalie hinted to Emmett. I wish I could just tell them that I knew. That I wasn't running away.

I looked hopefully at Alice. I saw her shake her head "no" ever so slightly. No one else noticed because they were all discussing the Volturi coming. Not that I knew what they Volturi were.

Jasper spoke up then. "Bella is confused." he stated. I heard Emmett laugh quietly.

"The Volturi is the closest thing our kind has to a royal family." Carlisle said. "They keep our kind under control, and makes sure everyone keeps the secret. We once made a promise to them that you would be changed, since you knew about vampires before and we had technically broken the most important rule. Now they are coming to check on us."

"I'm guessing the Volturi are bad?" By the looks on their faces, this seemed true.

"Only in their diet. They hunt humans. And you might say they are power-crazed."

Edward laughed sarcastically. "Might." he scoffed.

"So what should we do?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett pounded his fist into his other hand. "Let them come! We can take 'em!"

"Even if we won, we'd lose." Carlisle said to him.

We all knew what he meant. We might win the battle, but we'd lose a part of our family. Nobody wanted that.

"What if we take Demetri down, then run for it?" Jasper offered.

"How would we do that?" Emmett asked. He sounded like he liked this plan.

"They separate for hunting, don't they?"

"Yes." Alice confirmed. "They arrive in 2 days, then they go hunting -Demetri will be with Felix near Seattle- and then they planned to come here shortly after that."

"They won't make it." Emmett said diabolically. He did like this plan.

" Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Carlisle warned. "How will we take them out in the middle of Seattle?"

"Demetri will hear us, Felix will want to fight." Alice said. "We just have to get close enough for Demetri to hear us."

"Bella is confused again." I think Jasper might have been showing off a little.

Carlisle turned to me to explain again. "Demetri can track a person by the sound of their thoughts. Also, Aro can hear every thought you've ever had by one touch, Jane cut create an allusion of pain in your head, Alec cuts off all your senses, Chelsea manipulates bonds, and Renata has a power similar to yours except she must be touching you."

I nodded. With all of those powers, I doubted we would win a fight with all of them. Demetri and Felix we could handle, though. They're powers weren't deadly - unless Demetri was tracking you.

"So we have a plan?" Carlisle asked. We all nodded. "Alice? What time should we attack?"

"9:45pm. Their plane lands at 9:00pm."

"Ok. It's settled then. We wait until Felix and Demetri hunt at 9:45 and attack them, then we run for it. Perhaps we should head to Denali?"

"No. They'll expect us there." Jasper protested. "Perhaps we could accompany Peter and Charlotte in the south?"

Carlisle nodded. "Excellent. You should call them, since you know them better than any of us."

Jasper already had his phone out and was dialing. When he was finished talking he snapped his phone shut.

"All set. We'll be meeting them in Houston. Alice? Will it work?"

"Taking out Demetri and Felix will. However Aro and Marcus haven't decided to come after us, so I'm unsure about if they will attack us."

"Let's hope not."

* * *

I should be sleeping, but I didn't want anyone to die with suspense. Plus I told a few people I'd update tonight. SO HERE YA GO! :D (except for this sentence, a perfect 900 words! weird.)


	8. Go Away, Emmett!

**Chapter 7: Go Away, Emmett!**

"Try it again, Bella."

"I'm tired."

"Vampires don't get tired."

"This one does."

"Just once more. Unless you mess up again."

I sighed. Emmett had been teaching me fighting skills for hours on end, and I still hadn't improved one bit.

"Bella, you _need_ to learn this."

Again, I sighed. This time in defeat, for Emmett was right. However right before I could pounce on him, Edward cleared his throat behind me.

"Enough for today, Emmett."

Sullenly, Emmett relaxed his position and stood straight up. "Fine, but you'll have a pop quiz today."

Great, now I'd have to worry about Emmett tackling me at random.

Grinning at me, Emmett walked back into the house. Edward sighed behind me.

"Never gives up, does he?"

"Never." I agreed. Emmett had been at this for days now, every night (He said it was more inconspicuous at night, most humans didn't hear much in sleep) he would tap me on the shoulder and then drag me outside to fight. Tackles, punches, kicks, the list went on forever. And by day he would question me relentlessly. How to approach an enemy undetected, is it more effective to kick high or low, Emmett had infinite questions and answers. Not only him, Jasper was also in on this. However I knew it was all in case Demetri or Felix should choose to target me.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

Edward struggled for a moment, then simply answered "Nothing."

"Tell me."

He stared up at the sky, pondering his thoughts. "It doesn't matter anymore."

I heard the double meaning in his words. So we were talking about "us" again. Was I annoyed or happy to think of the past "us"?

"Have any memories come back to you?" His voice was tainted with hope. I wondered again if I was happy about that.

"None at all."

At this point I realized that the most of my conversations with Edward had been his questions and my answers.

"Edward?" Saying his name had sent a wave of joy through me.

His face almost showed the same joy. "Yes?"

"How are you... feeling?"

He stared straight ahead and answered "Alright."

"Just alright?" He was probably much worse. Again I wished to comfort him...

He looked away, and said in an indifferent tone "I believe Alice is calling for us."

"I didn't hear anything."

"She hadn't used her voice." Mind-reader. Of course.

We ran through the trees then, faster than any human would ever hope to go. Over the horizon I saw the sun slowly rising above a few clouds. No rain today, predicted by Alice. Within seconds we reached the house. Alice pointed at the TV screen, which showed a newscaster interviewing a police chief.

"Thought you might like to see this." She told us.

_"So what happened here?" The newscaster asked. I read his name tag, it said Fred Gowly._

_"She was in pheonix, going towards her mothers house, I suppose. When I got to the house, it was empty. I found the number for the Ballet Studio on the counter and went there in search of her. The building had been burned to ashes." He paused to wipe tears from his eyes._

_"How did you know she was in there?" Fred questioned._

_"Found her blood everywhere."_

"Poor Charlie." Alice said. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Charlie?"

They both stared at me like I'd murdered someone. Maybe I had, I couldn't remember.

Edward finally answered me. "Your father."

"Oh." That was all I could think to say. Alice shot a worried look at Edward.

All of a sudden someone was on top of me, pinning me to the floor. They were rock hard and unbearably strong.

"Jasp-er!!" I yelled.

"Not the best timing, Jasper." Edward said.

Just as he started to get up, Emmett piled on top.


	9. Don't Leave

**Bit short. But better a little than nothing, right? RIGHT?!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Don't Leave**

Pressing my ear against my wall, I could faintly hear the voices of my new family discussing together a few miles away in the clearing.

"Aro might win her over."

"What makes you think so?"

"She doesn't even remember _Charlie_, the one she was always thinking of, considering before she made decisions."

"So you're assuming that she will jump into the Volturi because she does not remember anything? That, because her memory is gone, she will be eager to join them?"

"No. But she has nothing here, nothing with us anymore. Aro, he will be tempting her with promises of power, wealth, and happiness." I could tell the person saying this was rolling their eyes. "If you were her, would you not go with them?"

Sighs, so heavy I could hear them, erupted when this was spoken.

"Edward, she did fall for you once before. Perhaps if that were to happen again, she would have something to stay for. And, she'd believe you when you tell her not to go, when you tell her about how the Volturi really are."

A pause. "I'll consider it."

"For now, let's just not worry her of this."

Pushing off the wall, I slowly made my way downstairs to check on the news. We had just tonight and tomorrow left in peace. Then comes the battle, the running, the hiding...

I'd made it down to the living room now, picking up the remote and switching on channel 5.

"Bella."

The voice was high and musical.

"Hey Alice." I spun around to see her just behind the staircase. How had I missed her coming down?

"I couldn't see if you were going to transfer to the Volturi. Thinking about it?"

"Um..."

"You shouldn't be."

Her face was utterly serious, in a kind of menacing way. "I was not thinking about it. This is my family, this is where I will stay." I'd meant for my words to be strong and confident, but I sounded like a child lying to their parent. Because I had not once thought about whether I would go with the Volturi or not. Now I was realizing - this was all about my choice. But why would I want to go to the Volturi? What joy would that really bring me? Wouldn't I rather stay here with friendly Alice and somewhat intriguing Edward? That seemed the better choice. Or, I could choose the Volturi. I tried to picture myself with them...

"BELLA!"

"... Alice?"

"Do _not_ consider that option. Please."

"This is my choice, Alice. I will consider both options freely."

"Bella, choosing them would kill me. Not to mention Edward. In fact, he would probably go to the Volturi to have them kill him like he did when he thought you were dead. Then you would be there when he died. Sound appealing?"

"That's a bit extreme."

"But possible."

I thought about that. True, choosing the Volturi would 'kill' Alice and Edward. Now, they mattered in my choice too. At least, more so than before when I thought I would only be leaving them. But Alice helped me see how terrible it would be for them. Terrible to have a loved one leave you.

_Bella, we're leaving._

I reeled from the impact of the... was it a memory?


	10. Battle Tips

**Chapter 9: Battle Tips**

"Bella? Would you stop zoning out? This is important!"

"Alice... I... will be right back..." I tried to make a run for it up the stairs, to get some time to myself and figure out what just happened. I heard many exclaims from Alice, even a few confused comments from Jasper, but I kept going.

Up in my room I could finally think clearly. A memory, of what? I thought back to it, trying to decipher it through the fuzziness of human memories. Edward, standing in front of me. The two of us surrounded by trees and alot of green. He says "Bella, we're leaving" and I remember feeling immense pain... an indicator that I wasn't a part of the "we."

Edward left me once? What the hell?

All I'd known was that he'd loved me and then I forgot him. Apparently I'm not in on the entire thing... but is that really so unlikely with an amnesiac? I probably don't remember alot of things. I could have 8 kids and a house in Timbuktu for all I knew!

I wonder what else is being hidden from me.

Before I can ponder that too far, I hear Carlisle summoning everyone to a spot in the forest. I run outside, noticing along the way that I was the last to get out of the house. I catch up quickly, though, and join the small circle of my family.

Carlisle clears his throat and begins. "We will be at battle very soon. It is important that you all can fight, defend, and keep our secret, among other things, such as quick running." He looks at me and I mutter something about the stairs slowing me down.

"I'm not too concerned about the majority of us, since Jasper frequently shares his army knowledge," Jasper chuckles quietly at that. "However, Bella is uninformed except for what Emmett has taught-"

"Hey, I've trained her well! And the random attacks are keeping her on her feet." Emmett beams proudly and Rosalie just rolls her eyes.

"So, if anyone has anything important they wish to share regarding Bella's training, now would be an excellent time."

Jasper takes a short step forward. "Felix relies on his strength. Stay out of his grip, try using your force fields to defeat him."

I nod in understanding as Alice steps up and leans on Jasper slightly. "If Demetri gets your scent, he'll track you until one of you dies. Make him your main priority. Demetri dies first."

I suppress a shudder and nod again. "Anybody else?"

Esme smiles. "Remember that your not the only one fighting. We'll all be there for you."

I smile back. "Thank you Esme."

The circle breaks up and everyone goes their separate ways. Somehow, I wind up walking to my hunting place in the woods with Emmett.

"Thirsty, Bella?"

"You bet. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

Emmett chuckles at my corny joke and shakes his head. "I guess you forgot what humor is, too."

"Guess so."

Conversation pretty much ends there, and we feast on some nearby elk.


End file.
